The present invention generally relates to improving a user experience in an entertainment environment, and more particularly to utilizing wearable devices by individuals in an entertainment environment.
Traditionally, when adults take children to entertainment environments such as arcades, playgrounds, etc. an attendant stamps the hands of each member of the group with a unique stamp that identifies what adult is responsible for what children. These stamps are prone to several possible issues including fading, being wiped off, and forgery.
In addition, in many entertainment environments there are games that require cash or tokens to play, such as video games, air hockey, skeeball and the like. Many of these games provide reward tickets that can be redeemed for prizes. Currently, after playing games and winning reward tickets, a user takes the reward tickets to a machine that counts the reward tickets and provides a receipt that includes the total number of reward tickets. This receipt is then given to an attendant that provides one or more prizes to the individual. The current system requires repeated stocking of reward tickets in the games, repeated removal of the tokens or cash from the games and the use of a special machine to count the tickets and provide a receipt.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.